09152014SorserMerrow
08:52 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA began pestering aspiringArchon AA at 20:52 -- 08:53 TA: 777 Merrow, can you speak for a momen7? 777 08:53 TA: 777 i7s fairly urgen7 777 08:53 AA: Seems like everyone's having a crisis. Did something happen to you as well? 08:53 TA: 777 no7 me necessarily 777 08:53 TA: 777 well 777 08:54 TA: 777 okay some7hing happened 7o me bu7 7ha7s no7 wha7 I am bugging you abou7 777 08:55 TA: 777 have you spoken 7o Lily recen7ly? 777 08:55 AA: Yes, actually, I just spoke to her. Or rather, to Erisio who was interpreting for her. 08:55 TA: 777 in7erpre7ing? 777 08:56 AA: Yes. She did not feel explaining the exact circumstances to me, but apparently she has lost her eyes. 08:56 AA: So she cannot see to type on her own. 08:57 TA: 777 I 777 08:57 TA: 777 I see 777 08:57 TA: 777 7ha7 is 777 08:57 AA: Yes. A tragedy. 08:58 AA: She seems to be taking it as well as can be expected though. 08:59 TA: 777 yes 777 08:59 TA: 777 7ha7 is 777 08:59 TA: 777 good I suppose 777 09:00 TA: 777 did she men7ion any7hing abou7 her a77acker? 777 09:00 AA: No. 09:01 TA: 777 damn 777 09:01 AA: She was very interested in highbloods though, and had some sort of falling out with her mother. 09:02 AA: So it's possible she attacked Balish and this was his way of "punishing" her for it. And that her mother was upset with her either for being so reckless, or for harming Balish. 09:02 AA: That is pure conjecture on my part though. 09:02 TA: 777 Commander Balish? 777 09:02 AA: Again, I am only speculating. 09:03 AA: She told me that they hadn't encountered him. 09:03 AA: But it's the best I can figure out for why she would be asking about him. 09:03 AA: At a time like this. 09:05 TA: 777 I canno7 say for sure bu7 I know 7ha7 she has had a con7en7ious rela7ionship wi7h her mo7her 777 09:05 TA: 777 perhaps 7here is some connec7ion be7ween her and Balish? 777 09:05 AA: I believe everyone has had a contentious relationship with Libby at this point. 09:06 AA: And yes, there is a connection between them. They are former lovers. Or rather, the Balish on her side was Libby's lover at one point. 09:06 TA: 777 7he man has poor 7as7e in women if 7ha7 is 7he case 777 09:06 AA: We have been forbidden from harming the Balish on this side by Libby, unless we are defending our own lives. 09:07 TA: 777 I will 7ry 7o live wi7h 7his agreemen7 as bes7 as I can 777 09:08 TA: 777 bu7 7he fac7 7ha7 Balish is now given a free pass 7o 7errorize us under 7ha7 harpys 7humb does no7 please me in 7he leas7 777 09:15 AA: Nor me. I am giving no orders to follow her dictates in that particular area. But it would pay to be wary of indiscretion in this area. 09:19 TA: 777 I doub7 I could do any7hing 7o seriously injure 7he good commander bu7 I will 7ry and show res7rain7 none7heless 777 09:19 AA: He has much to answer for, whether he is responsible for Lily's predicament or not. 09:19 TA: 777 ah yes 777 09:19 TA: 777 speaking of which 777 09:20 TA: 777 I feel like I should be up fron7 wi7h you abou7 some7hing Merrow 777 09:21 AA: What's that? 09:23 TA: 777 I may be 7he reason behind 7he a77ack on Lily 777 09:23 TA: 777 I 777 09:23 TA: 777 may have no7 7aken your advice 7o hear7 777 09:26 AA: I'm not sure I follow you. 09:27 TA: 777 Lily and I en7ered in7o a rela7ionship 777 09:28 TA: 777 and 7hen con7inued af7er being warned of reprocussions 777 09:28 AA: I see. So Lily's falling out with her mother may have been related. 09:28 AA: Still, it seems unthinkable that that would be how she lost her eyes. 09:28 AA: Unless the Oracle is more like Tyrian Bloods than I assumed. 09:29 AA: Or Highbloods. Which would explain her interest in Balish. 09:29 TA: 777 I can'7 really say 777 09:29 TA: 777 during my limi7ed in7erac7ions wi7h her Libby seemed 7o be more aloof 7han any7hing 777 09:30 TA: 777 7o be hones7, 7he o7her version of my mo7her did mos7 of 7he 7hrea7ening 777 09:30 AA: She has certainly made violent threats toward me and the other players. Even Acenia. 09:30 AA: Wait. You have spoken to your alternate parent? 09:30 TA: 777 yes, 7he o7her version of Meoue7 Piraya 777 09:31 AA: So the other players have arrived? 09:31 AA: With no fanfare? 09:31 TA: 777 I don'7 believe so 777 09:31 TA: 777 I 7hink 7ha7 she was a special case 777 09:32 TA: 777 she was 7he one who con7ac7ed us regarding Lily over my PDA 777 09:33 TA: 777 and 7hen soon af7erwards she accos7ed me while I was sepera7ed from 7he o7hers on Miss Howard's land. 777 09:33 TA: 777 in person 777 09:33 AA: In person?! 09:33 TA: 777 yes 777 09:33 TA: 777 very much in person 777 09:35 TA: 777 and le7 me 7ell you Merrow 777 09:35 TA: 777 7ha7 woman lays on 7he blackrom 7hick 777 09:37 AA: Your concupiscent quadrants are suprisingly in demand, Piraya. 09:39 TA: 777 wha7 can I say I have a magne7ic personali7y 777 09:40 TA: 777 when she pu7 7he bu7cher blade 7o my 7hroa7, I could feel 7he black flames burning deep inside 777 09:41 TA: 777 she is such a con7emp7uous, condescending busybody and i7 is amazing 777 09:41 AA: Cod damn. Everyone in this team seems to take their blackrom WAY further than it should go. 09:42 TA: 777 I admi7, 7he feelings did seem 7o flood in7o me suddenly 777 09:42 TA: 777 bu7 I canno7 deny 7he pi7ch in my soul 777 09:42 TA: 777 which is for my own mo7her 7echnically which I admi7 is a bi7 odd 777 09:44 AA: That part is the least disturbing part. You're a troll, after all. 09:44 TA: 777 I said odd, no7 7aboo. 777 09:45 AA: Fair enough then. It doesn't happen much. 09:45 TA: 777 7his does dis7rac7 from 7he main poin7 7hough, somehow Meoue7 was able 7o 7ravel in7o no7 only our universe, bu7 Miss Howard's land 777 09:46 TA: 777 7his raises a few concerns over jus7 how much reign 7hese players have over us 777 09:47 AA: Indeed. I have suspected for some time that they will attempt to wrest control of the session from us by virtue of their experience. 09:47 AA: And it is possible they have the Oracle on their side. 09:48 AA: I am as of yet undecided on whether or not we should accept their leadership readily. Admittedly they will know the game much better than we do, having survived at least part of a session already, but nevertheless... 09:48 AA: ...as a Prince the idea of kneeling to anyone is not one that sits well with me. 09:48 TA: 777 agreed 777 09:48 TA: 777 if we play 7his game 7hen we manage 7he odds, no7 7hem 777 09:49 AA: But we should avoid burning bridges with them. Their help will be invaluable. 09:53 TA: 777 oh I agree comple7ly 777 09:54 TA: 777 bu7 i7 is a foolish man who allows ano7her 7o hedge his be7s for him 777 09:54 TA: 777 maybe we can speak 7o 7he o7her 7wink 7ha7 answered our ques7ions before 777 09:54 TA: 777 Scarle7, I believe? 777 09:55 AA: Yes. I was intending to speak to her about a personal matter anyway. 09:55 AA: I don't think she can offer us most protection from Libby if we call down Libby's ire though. The best she seems to be able to offer is a chance. 09:56 TA: 777 1,000,000 7o 1 is s7ill be77er 7han 0 7o 1 777 09:56 AA: You mean it's better than 1 to 0, right? 09:57 TA: 777 wha7ever you know wha7 I mean fishs7ick 777 09:57 TA: 777 I mean 777 09:57 TA: 777 Merrow 777 09:59 AA: ...I do not have the time to display the level of outrage that you calling me "fishstick" should merit. So I am going to pretend I didn't read it. 10:01 TA: 777 in ei7her case, I believe I mus7 speak 7o Mis7er E7rors 777 10:02 TA: 777 I apologize for my disparaging use of pejora7ives 777 10:02 AA: That would probably be wise, yes. He can talk to Lily for you. 10:02 TA: 777 7hank you again Merrow 777 10:03 TA: 777 we will nudge 7he odds in7o our favor 777 10:03 TA: 777 hopefully 777 10:03 AA: It is no problem. I am stuck here until the rest of the team decides they are prepared to venture into LOBAB anyway. 10:05 TA: 777 7he res7 of our 7eam is exploring a lavish 7emple 777 10:05 AA: You did not go with them? 10:05 TA: 777 no 777 10:05 TA: 777 some7hing compelled me 7o s7ay ou7side 777 10:06 TA: 777 7his land is s7eeped in a sense of forboding 777 10:07 TA: 777 i7 doesn'7 si7 well wi7h me in 7he leas7 777 10:22 AA: What's so forboding about it, other than your encounter with the alternate version of your mother? 10:31 TA: 777 7here seemed 7o be a sudden sense of danger 7ha7 may have been associa7ed wi7h my role as a Seer of Doom 777 10:31 AA: Are you already tapping into your class abilities then? I suppose I should put more effort into figuring out mine. 10:31 TA: 777 yes, Meoue7 was very incessan7 in her harping on 7he subjec7 777 10:32 TA: 777 I sugges7 exercising cau7ion if you 7ry Merrow 777 10:32 TA: 777 i7 may vary depending on roles bu7 i7 is no7 excessively pleasan7 777 10:35 AA: I will keep it in mind. 10:37 TA: 777 I 7hink I will go 7ry and speak 7o Erisio 777 10:37 TA: 777 7hank you again Merrow 777 10:37 AA: Very well. 10:38 AA: Of course. 10:38 TA: 777 see you around fishs7ick 7:) 777 10:38 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA ceased pestering aspiringArchon AA at 22:38 --